1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair removing devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair removing device for pulling hair out of the skin at the roots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair removing, or depilatory, devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,748 describes a device for rotating hair plucking bodies that have slits therein that opened and closed as the plucking bodies are rotated. The slits pull hair out of skin as they are moved across the skin. Another type of hair removing device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,175 having a pair of strings wound about each other and about gears. As the gears rotate, the portions of the strings wound together are capable of pulling out hair as they are moved over skin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes tethers wound about each other to form loops which are alternately tightened and loosed adjacent to a skin receiving area. As the loops are loosened and tightened, they rotate such that they may entangle with and pull out hair that is attached to skin positioned in the skin receiving area.